Vamps, Wizards, Werewolves,Sirius, and High School
by Robinhoodfan13
Summary: After the war Harry, Sirius, and Remus move to forks for a little peace and quite unfortunately they don't get it. HP/EC so obviously SLASH!,Non-Canon,OOC, and probably a bunch of other minor warnings I'll forget to mention.
1. The Beginning and The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**AN: I've redone this chapter and will be redoing the story as a whole, because I read through what I wrote before, and I've matured at least a little as a writer since then, and I didn't quite like how I did some of the things. So here it is, Merry Almost Christmas! 12/21/2011**

Harry POV

Harry stared down at the graves in front of him. It seemed like just a short time ago that his friends had been with him in the Gryffindor Common Room, studying for exams or playing exploding snap. Now though they lay buried in the cold earth in front of him. Nothing left to remember them by, but his memories, a few measly pictures, and a headstone.

He would be turning seventeen this summer, but there wouldn't be the usual celebration with the Weasley family. The war had taken their lives, every single last one, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, the list of the dead seemed endless. He was just lucky that Sirius and Remus had survived, though Remus still had a slight limp courtesy of a cutting curse sent his way by Lucius Malfoy.

The last year seemed almost unreal. Dumbledore had died at the end of Harry's fifth year, protecting the school from a Death Eater attack. From there the school was given over to the Death Eaters, the Ministry had been taken soon after. Harry and his friends had spent the last year looking for the Horcruxes, spread out as they were throughout Britain. Remus and Sirius had trained them on the run, They could all have probably passed their Mastery tests in Defense and Transfiguration, and taken the N.E.W.T.'s and passed with flying colors for most of the other subjects.

After Neville and Luna had died when a group of Snatchers found their hiding place, they started to learn physical defense as well, so that they could protect themselves even without their wands. They missed Bill and Fleur's wedding, but the Death Eaters had not, kidnapping and torturing all the attendees that didn't die in the cross-fire of the initial fight. The British Wizarding World was devastated after the Final Battle on the Grounds of Hogwarts, not even 2 months ago.

The people rejoiced over the death of Voldemort by Harry's hands but were so fearful of another Dark Lord rising in his place and gaining followers that they'd re-inacted all the old Magical Creature restrictions. Made them even worse if that was possible. The sway he might have had as the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was nearly gone as people decided that they didn't need a hero after the evil was gone.

That was why the three of them: Remus, Sirius, and Harry himself, were going to move out of the country as soon as they could. They'd decided on Forks Washington, a small town in America where hopefully nothing interesting would happen for a while allowing them all to recover. Sirius was already there fixing up an old Black property in the forest near the town. They would hopefully be moving in, in the next few days. Harry had managed to get caught up with his Muggle education in the past month, with a lot of help from Pepper-Up Potions and Learning Aide spells, He had decided to finish Muggle High School once they knew that they would be leaving the magical world as much as the feasibly could with Remus's condition.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked behind him as he heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching the cemetery. Remus held up his hands placatingly,

"Relax Pup it's just me, Are you ready to go?" he asked quietly.

Harry stole one last look at the snow-covered graves, Spring was right around the corner. It was late January and the final battle had been fought towards the end of November. Maybe he would come back in the spring, bring some flowers to place on the graves when they wouldn't freeze.

"Goodbye." He whispered sadly, before turning and looking at Remus,

"Yeah I think I'm ready. Let's just go." Remus nodded and the two made their way out of the snowy cemetery and past the church before Remus apparated them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

/

Edward POV

Edward looked up curiously as Alice practically danced into the room.

"School is going to be sooo much fun on Monday!" she announced gaining curious looks from the whole family.

"And why would that be Alice dear?" Asked Esme from her position on the couch by Carlisle. Alice grinned,

"Because we're getting a new student! They're moving in Saturday, they'll be living in that old mansion near the La Push border." Rosalie looked at her,

"And a new student is fun how?" She asked sarcastically, "All the human's will just fawn over them and be even more annoying than usual." She muttered. Alice rolled her eyes,

"Trust me Rose. You'll like him. And not in that way!" She added hastily when she saw Emmett narrowing his eyes dangerously at the possible threat.

Edward just shook his head amusedly and turned back to his piano. He'd been trying to write a song for a few months now but the write notes and sounds just wouldn't come to him. It was like he was missing something. He snorted mentally at himself, yeah he was missing a mate. He knew that one day he would find him or her, and everything would be great, but until then? Well sometimes it was rather depressing to see what his family all had, the happiness and completeness that he could never attain without his mate.

He didn't see the rest of the family looking at him with pity, though he heard it in their thoughts. He also didn't see Alice's hopeful smile as she looked at him. "_It'll be alright Edward, don't worry."_ She thought to herself, only smirking when he turned to look at her questioningly.

**AN: The next chapter should follow this pretty soon, and I'll be reworking it a bit over break, after that though I can't promise at all frequent updates. Next chapter: The move, and Harry meets the pack.**


	2. Moving in and Curious Neighbors

Harry POV

Harry set down his bags and looked around the room that would be his for the duration of their stay in Forks. It was moderately sized for the Blacks, with a window facing the forest outside. There was a queen sized bed along one wall and a desk and chair underneath the window. He got out his wand and dug through his bag, bringing out two miniaturized book shelves filled with a variety of books both Magical and Muggle. He tapped them twice with his wand and they un-shrunk, he levitated them carefully to come to rest against one of the walls.

He then with far more care reached into his bag and brought out all of his photos. There weren't many. One of him, Hermione, and Ron in third year; One of him and Neville, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron in front of Hogwarts in fifth year; Then one of his parents and Remus and Sirius right after graduation; and finally one of his mother and father holding him the day he came home from the hospital. He carefully set them on a nightstand he un-shrunk and placed next to his bed.

Looking around the room still seemed fairly bare to him so he transfigured a rug from an old sock, it was a deep forest green. He then changed the color of his bed-sheets from plain gray to forest green and brown, changing the color of the walls from a dull gray to a warm brown as well. Nodding to himself he decided it would have to be enough for now.

He walked back down the stairs to help Remus and Sirius start unpacking the rest of their stuff. He and Remus set up the living room with a large TV and couches, as well as plenty of book-shelves. Remus then went to watch Sirius as he attempted to organize and put away things in the Kitchen. Harry chuckled to himself at the thought of Sirius in the kitchen before heading outside to take a look at the yard.

Mentally he grimaced, the yard was full of weeds and even a few small trees had sprouted up here and there, the gravel drive way was a complete muddy mess from all the rain too. He sighed at least cleaning up the yard would give him something to do other than brood for the next couple of days before school started. Sirius started work at the police station tomorrow, and Remus would be setting up his classroom as he would be teaching English at Fork's High.

Harry went into the garage to grab some tools to start on the yard with. Thankfully the Black that had built the house had been one of those squibs who the Black's had quietly shipped off to America. It had some magical aspects like a decent set of ward's, but with all the muggle conveniences like electricity.

He walked back out of the garage with tools and work gloves only to about run into one of a group of young men standing on the driveway. Harry's flicked his wrist slightly and his wand immediately fell into his hand from the wand holster on his left arm.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked politely, the man that he had almost bumped into glanced at his wand curiously before replying,

"Yes, My name is Sam Uley and we're from the reservation a few miles away. We just figured we'd come to welcome you guys to Forks." Harry grinned at him,

"Well in that case, Why don't you come in?" he asked motioning them to the door, "Remus! Sirius! We have guests!" he yelled towards the kitchen as he ushered the boys into the living room.

Remus and Sirius came out of the kitchen, Remus leaning slightly on Sirius. The full moon was a week away and his leg always bothered him more for some reason just before the moon, but was always closer to being fully healed after. It's like the transformation was some form of super healing, the healers had predicted that in a few more months his leg should be back to the way it was before, if not very close. However his leg hurting always made Remus a bit more snappy and exhausted, in turn bringing Moony closer to the surface in the week or so leading up to the full moon.

The group of boys who were now seated on the couches all looked at each other funny when Remus entered the room. The obvious leader, Sam, glared at them all quickly and they snapped to attention looking a bit sheepish.

Remus sniffed slightly before chuckling to himself,

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked the group, "We don't have much in the way of food yet, but I think I've got a couple bags of chips." At the eager nods he received he went back into the kitchen, refusing Sirius's help, to go get the chips.

Sirius plopped down on one of the few available spots on the couches,  
"So what are you all doing here on this nice sunny day? One would think that in a town like this you all would be outside doing whatever it is that teenage boys do."

"They said they came over to welcome us to the town." Harry said as he straightened a picture on the far wall, discreetly casting a spell on them and the other pictures in the house so that the people in them wouldn't move. It really wouldn't do to scare away the locals. Remus came back into the room with two bags of potato chips and gladly sank onto the couch next to Sirius.

"We really appreciate that boys, do you all go to Forks High School then?" Remus asked handing them the chips. The boys eagerly dug into them, both bags were empty in seconds. Sirius chuckled as one of the boys answered,

"No, We go to the High School on the rez, it's less of a drive." Remus nodded,

"And your name is?" The boy blushed slightly

"Names Jacob, and these are Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and You've already met Sam." Jacob said pointing to each of the members of the group.

"So will you be going to school in Forks then?" Quil asked curiously. Harry grinned,

"Yup, I'm entering as a Junior, only two more years left of school!" Remus looked at him pointedly,

"Don't forget college Pup" he said, Harry groaned dramatically at this,

"And to say I thought I was almost done!" he complained, Everyone chuckled slightly at this as the clock in the kitchen struck one. Sam blinked,  
"Is that really the time? We should be going, We didn't mean to be across the bord- I mean gone this long." He quickly ushered the pack out the door, each of them muttering their thanks and nice-to-meet-yous as they went out the door. Leaving a very confused and suspicious group of three behind.

Sirius just shook his head,

"You know what? Just this once, I really don't want to know." He declared, and got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen,

"Now then who wants spaghetti for dinner?" He asked.

Remus and Harry stared at each other in horror before racing after Sirius to prevent a cooking disaster.


	3. Shopping and Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, No matter how much I might wish I did.**

**AN: Thank You to all those who reviewed last chapter and added this to their alerts, I was shocked when I looked at my inbox and saw all the emails.**

Harry POV

Harry came inside the next morning after having gotten up at around 6, and he'd been working outside since like 7. He'd never gotten out of the habit of getting up early, the Dursley's hadn't helped with that, and he'd always gotten up early at Hogwarts too. He went into the kitchen to wash his hands, noting that it was around noon. Neither Remus nor Sirius was home. Remus had left at eleven to go set up his classroom, and Sirius had, had to be into work by 8. He washed his hands quickly, the dirt running into the sink and down the drain. He sighed as the last of it was washed away, he loved working in the garden but he hated the feeling of the dried mud and dirt on his hands afterwards. It was well worth it though, the yard was finally presentable. The flowerbeds had been weeded and you could finally see what was meant to be growing in them. The lawn had been mowed, the small trees cut down, and the bushes trimmed neatly. He'd even found some more gravel to put down on the parts of the driveway that had been a bit muddier.

Harry went to the fridge to grab some of the leftover spaghetti, only to frown and sigh as he saw that Sirius had made short work of the leftovers for his breakfast. Groaning in despair Harry started to search through the bare cupboards for something to eat.

After a good 5 minute search, Harry stared morosely at a jar of grape jelly, and a can of peaches. His stomach growled in hunger. Sighing in exasperation Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet. There was no way he was waiting for Remus to get home to take him to the store; He'd just have to walk. There weren't all that many streets in the town, the grocery store should be fairly easy to find.

Making sure he had his wand in his arm holster and a knife in his boot just in case, Harry left a note for Remus and Sirius on the fridge, before heading out the door. He pulled his jacket closer around him as he walked down the driveway, it wasn't that cold outside but the strong winds made it feel like it was. He reached the end of the drive, and turned left down the road towards Forks. The reservation might have been closer, but It was a longer walk by the time he got onto one of the roads that would lead to it, He wasn't stupid enough to try and walk through the forest to reach it either.

He'd been walking for about 15 minutes when a car pulled up next to him, well monstrous truck was probably the better description. The big red thing looked like it could take on a tank and win. A young girl rolled down the window,

"Hey do you need a ride or something?" she asked glancing at the darkening sky. Harry shook his head,

"No thank you, I'm fine." He replied and made to continue walking. You couldn't trust a nice face, after all Dumbledore was supposed to be a nice guy, yet he'd treated the war like a giant chess game, sacrificing those pieces he'd found unnecessary as he saw fit. The girl looked at him doubtfully,

"You sure? It's three miles to town, and it looks like it's about to rain…" Harry sighed,

"What's your name anyway?" he asked trying to avoid the inevitability of accepting the ride. He might not trust her but that didn't mean he wanted an hour's walk in the pouring rain.

"Bella Swan." She answered, "You?" Harry grinned,  
"Harry Potter-Lupin-Black." She blinked surprised,

"So you're the new guy, and that's quite a mouthful!" she said grinning back at him. Harry nodded,

"I guess it is," He took one last look at the darkening sky, and decided to risk the girl being some crazy psychopath or something, "You really don't mind giving me a ride?" he asked. She shook her head,

"Nope, Where you heading?" she asked.

"Grocery Store, We thought of everything during the move except what we'd eat when we got here."

She grinned, "Well that works out really well for me then, I usually do me and Charlie's weekly grocery shopping on Sundays." Harry looked at her questioningly as he got in the truck; she started the engine and started to drive.

"Charlie?" he asked. She looked at him surprised,

"Oh yeah He's my dad, and the chief of police. It's weird I guess having someone not knowing who he is." Harry chuckled slightly at her embarrassed expression,

"It's alright I guess everyone just kind of knows everyone in this small of a town." He said.

Bella shook her head, "I kind of should have known better, I just moved here a couple years ago from Phoenix to live with him so…" Harry stopped her there.

"Like I said it was not problem, my godfather Sirius is actually going to be working at the police station here. Today was his first day." She looked at him,

"Sirius Black-Lupin? I guess your last name should have clued me into the relationship huh?"

Harry smiled, "It's no problem. So anything cool to do in this town?" he asked curious.

"Yeah, not really. There's the rez, and I go down there a lot. My boyfriend Embry lives down there." Harry blinked "Embry…Embry…Oh yeah! He was one of the guys from the rez who came to the house yesterday! Tell him I say hi!" Bella chuckled slightly,

"I will, I'm going down to the rez after I buy groceries, "She turned off the engine after parking, "Speaking of which, we're here. Do you want me to give you a ride back to your place after this? It's on my way to the rez." She said when she saw him about to protest. Harry nodded "Sure that'd be great."

"Alrighty then, just meet me by the front doors when you're done if I'm not there already I should be soon." She told him and at his nod left him to himself.

Harry grabbed a cart and headed to the meat section, he bought plenty of steaks. Remus was particularly fond of them, especially this close to the full moon. He went to the vegetable section next, and got a variety of things, including plenty of things for dinner that night, he thought stir-fry was sounding pretty good. His cart was about half full at this point, and he headed to the boxed and canned goods. He grabbed plenty of cereal, so that Sirius wouldn't be eating leftovers for breakfast…Though knowing Sirius he would probably just leave the cereal and eat the leftovers anyway. He bought bread and added it to his lunch meat supply for lunches for all of them. After grabbing a variety of other things that looked good, his cart was full and he headed towards the checkout.

He waited in line for a couple minutes, grabbed a newspaper as he reached the front and put his thing on the line. He bagged them as the cashier scanned them and had just put the last bag in the cart when the cashier told him the amount. He cringed slightly at the amount. A couple hundred dollars wasn't bad for all that he'd bought. But he'd never got into the habit of spending a lot of money, despite having all of the Black and Potter vaults at his disposal. He handed lady his bank card, and she swiped it, staring curiously at it for a second,

"I've never heard of a bank called Gringotts before." She told him as she handed it back. Harry shuffled nervously,

"It's a small bank in England, they had a branch where we lived before." He told her before hurriedly grabbing his bags and moving towards the door. Bella was already there waiting. He looked at her guiltily,

"Sorry for making you wait so long." He apologized as they left the store and put the groceries in the back of her truck.

"It was no problem Harry, anytime you need a ride just let me know. I don't do much weekdays anyway when I'm not down on the rez." The climbed into the truck and Bella pulled the truck out of the parking lot and headed towards Harry's house. They spent the ride in comfortable silence, and Harry got out as she stopped in his driveway.

"I'd be scared that you knew where I lived if this wasn't such a small town." He said only half-joking as he got his bags out the back of her car. She laughed,

"Yeah well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah…Well see you later." He said as he walked towards the house.

"Bye!" she called as she backed down the driveway and turned towards the rez. He waited until she was out of sight before levitating all of the bags in through the door and into the kitchen. Remus looked up as he entered.

"Need help putting those away?" He asked, Harry grinned

"Yeah that'd be much appreciated." Remus looked at him,

"You didn't levitate these all the way home did you?" Harry shook his head,

"Nope got a ride from a girl named Bella Swan, Chief of Police's daughter, and girlfriend of one of the guys down on the rez, Embry I think it was." Remus smiled,

"Glad to see you making friends Pup." Harry nodded.

These past few days had gone great, maybe a fresh start really was what he needed. Of course knowing him, something big was just around the corner. His life was never very peaceful for long after all.

**AN: I know he still hasn't met any of the Cullens, but I think it'd be good of him to know a few people in town before them. Plus I'm sure you all were curious as to how I would fit Bella in. Basically most of the guys phased earlier than in the books, and Bella moved here her freshman year, Embry imprinted on her at some point and well, here you are. I always thought it a bit unfair that some of the guys imprinted and some didn't. Anyway, Remus and Sirius will probably get together at some point during this too, just and FYI. So...What'd ya think? Let me know? 'Cause there is this nice little button below that has this word Review on it...**


	4. Love at first sight?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. = (**

Edward POV

Edward glared at the alarm as it went off at 7:15. The family had an alarm set so that they knew when to head off to school, they'd had to set it after they'd been nearly late to many times because they lost track of the time. Well because Emmett and Rosalie lost track of time, He and Alice had a pretty good internal clock.

He changed quickly into a pair of his nicer jeans, anything less and Alice would have a fit, and grabbed a blue shirt randomly from his closet. Changing with deliberate slowness, he tried to put off the inevitable.

"Edward, You're still going to have to go, even if I have to drag you with us to make sure we're not late!"

Alice yelled up the stairs at him. Edward sighed and grabbed his bag,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He huffed slightly irritated. Alice beamed at him when he got downstairs,

"Cheer up Edward, Today's gonna be great!" she told him, humming happily to herself.

Edward growled at her, School was his own personal hell, at least the rest of them had someone to endure it with. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him,

"Don't be so dramatic Edward" she told him, _"You'll find someone someday, who knows maybe it'll be soon." _ She told him privately.

Sighing he nodded, and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Usually he could deal with being the only one that was without their mate in the family, but lately it had just become glaringly obvious. But he'd gone nearly a century without finding his mate, who's to say he wouldn't have to wait another century?

He glared out the window at the trees as they drove down the winding drive that lead to the main street, that would lead, unfortunately to the dreaded High School.

/

Harry POV

Harry woke up at his usual time of 6, he got up and worked out a bit, some push-up's and sit-ups, then a couple laps running around the house. He came back inside and showered quickly at around 6:45, getting out he went into his closet and stared at the clothes for a minute before sighing. His wardrobe was rather meager now that he'd thrown out all of Dudley's old cast-offs. There was no way he would wear those to a new school, let alone anything else. He however, hadn't bought a lot of clothes in the past couple years and had only a few good shirts and one nice, not ripped pair of jeans. He would risk transfiguring or conjuring something, but such magic even at his, no especially at his power level was tricky. Things that he wanted to last for a long time, seemed to disappear or change back after only a couple hours. He imagined it now, the new kid's clothes disappearing during lunch. _Yeah that'd be a fantastic first day! _He thought to himself.

Sighing in resignation he grabbed his one good pair of jeans and an Emerald Green long-sleeved shirt.. He hastily put them on, made sure his wand was in its holster, and put his dragon skin boots on, slipping the knife into its hidden sleeve as he did. It wouldn't due to be caught with that at school!

He grabbed his new book-bag, that he'd had custom made with Hogwarts crest on the front. It was his only way of connecting back to what he considered his old home. He tramped down the stairs, knowing that Remus and Sirius would just be getting up as it was around 7:15.

He hurriedly put some toast in the toaster, and got a pan out to fix eggs. He had just finished when the two came into the kitchen and set their plates in front of them as they sat down. Sirius let out an appreciative mumble as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs and toast.

Remus looked up at the clock as they finished, it read 7:45.

"We better be getting going, if we don't want to be late on the first day. Watch the time Sirius, you have to be in at 8:30." Remus told him, rolling his eyes at Sirius's mumble of,

"Sure Remy…8:30, got it."

Harry sighed and grabbed his bag, he shot a cleaning charm at the breakfast dishes and then sent them flying back to their proper places in the cupboards.

"Alright let's go." He muttered as the walked out the door and into Remus's car.

/

Edward POV

Edward glared at the students milling around in the parking lot as they sat waiting around his Volvo. He'd wanted to go inside, but no, Alice had insisted that they wait for the new student and teacher to get here. In fact that was what many of the students who normally wouldn't have braved the Fork's weather were doing, everyone wanted a glimpse of the new face in town.

Thoughts were varied from person to person but most of them centered around,

"_I wonder if he'll be cute?"_

"_Do you think he'd say yes if I asked him out?"_

"_I bet he has a British Accent…."_

Simple trivial thoughts, and they hadn't even met the guy, yet half the female population imagined themselves dating him. For Goodness sakes they didn't even know what the boy looked like!

He glared at the ground as a white car entered the lot, driven by a middle-aged sandy haired man. He wished he could turn his ability off as all the thoughts immediately swung to revolve on the two people stepping out of the car.

"Look up Edward, Believe me you won't regret it." Alice whispered to him.

He glared at her and looked, the sandy haired man, Remus was it?, was just getting out of the car,

"What it's just the new teacher nothing special Ali-" His breath caught in his throat and stopped him from speaking as he saw the next figure that stepped out of the car.

An emerald-eyed beauty with short black hair, and glasses. All of the other students lustful thoughts suddenly got a lot more personal, and he let out a warning growl, that luckily wasn't heard by the surrounding students, though Remus did look up briefly. Harry was his, nobody had better dare to try and touch him! The rest of his family glanced at him worriedly. Alice just stood there grinning like the cat that got the canary,

"Don't worry, Edward's just found his mate." She announced cheerfully.

Emmett burst out laughing,

"How's it feel little bro?" he asked deeply amused and happy for his brother.

Edward grinned,

"Amazing." He whispered not taking his eyes off his mate as he walked towards the front office.

**AN: *Laughs Evilly* Yes I'll think I'll just leave it there. But nah seriously I gotta leave for work in about 20 minutes just though I'd post this first. Hope you liked it, thanks for reviewing and putting this on your alerts guys, it's a pretty good feeling to look at my inbox nowadays. 12/22/2011**


	5. Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Harry POV

Harry got out of the car and immediately wished he could just go hide for the rest of the day. Every single person in that entire parking lot was staring right at him! Well admittedly him and Remus, but still. He gripped the car door hard and tried to ignore every instinct he had that was telling him to run, run as far and fast as he could from the attention.

He took a cautious glance around and had to fight the panic down even more as he noticed all the girls looking at him with stars the size of the sun in their eyes. He shuddered, like he hadn't had enough of that back at Hogwarts, it seemed like he couldn't ever escape the rabid packs of fan girls.

As the whispers started he had to physically restrain his magic from bursting out and demolishing everything to protect its owner. Remus looked over at him worriedly,

"You okay Pup?" he whispered as he came around to Harry's side of the car. He took Harry's hand off the car door and closed it, handing him his bag Remus leaned in and looked him in the eyes.

"You can do this Pup, You are not Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World here. You can finally be just Harry. Harrison Potter-Black-Lupin. You can be whoever you want to be." Harry looked up at Remus and tried to smile. He knew that was true, but everyone was just staring. And who was Harry anyway? It'd been a long time since he'd been able to just be himself.

He walked slightly behind Remus as they walked to the front office to get their schedules. He turned once more to look around, knowing it was a bad idea but feeling like for some reason he should anyway. He started to panic again as he saw all the staring faces, but then emerald eyes locked with topaz and everything just seemed to slow down. Harry relaxed completely, those eyes promised that he would be safe.

Harry shook himself quickly, that guy didn't even know him. He was probably just curious like everyone else. There was no way he could care about him that much, and certainly no way that the owner of those eyes could protect him any better than he himself could.

He turned quickly on his heel and followed Remus into the building, somehow feeling that he was wrong, that those eyes could live up to their promise. But that was impossible right?

/

Edward POV

Edward watched as Harry walked through the lot. Jasper looked at him pointedly,

"_He's panicking Edward, I've been trying to calm him down but it just bounces right off."_

Edward growled slightly wanting to run over there and tell all the stupid humans took back off. He relaxed slightly as the two neared the front office, the building would be mostly empty and maybe help his mate to relax. Edward blinked as his mate turned around and looked around. He had to hold back a gasp as those beautiful eyes looked straight into his own.

"_It'll be alright,"_ he thought, _"I'll make sure none of them do anything they will regret. You are mine to care for, mine to love."_

Edward could see Harry visibly relaxing, before his mate turned and walked into the building after Remus. Jasper tugged on his arm as the warning bell rang,

"Come on, We have English with Mr. Lupin-Black first, " Jasper told him, pulling on his arm slightly, when Edward didn't move he sighed, "You do want to make a good impression on one of Harry's guardian's don't you? Because if not then go ahead and stand here all day." Edward looked over at him.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked and moved towards the building, tracking his mate in the minds of the humans as he went.

AN: I know this was a bit shorter than the rest, I do apologize. But I got so many good reviews for the last chapter that I decided to add this in tonight. Tomorrow's chapter should be longer. Review, Please? = )


	6. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Rosalie POV

"_You can do this Pup, You are not Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World here. You can finally be just Harry. Harrison Potter-Black-Lupin. You can be whoever you want to be."_

Rosalie watched in curiosity as the boy that was Edward's mate, and his guardian moved towards the building. She knew what it was like to have to have to live up to someone else's expectations, never being able to be yourself. But, Wizarding World? Carlisle had mentioned something about Wizards over in Britain once, magic users. She narrowed her eyes, this boy would bear watching, nobody would mess this up for her brother, especially not some people from some strange magical society.

/

Harry POV

Harry glared down at his schedule. Gym. He had to have gym. Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the physical exercise, but the lack of effort from most of the kids. Not to mention all the weird types of sports that muggles could come up with. But besides that he was fairly okay with his schedule. His classes that he took every day were:

First block: U.S. History

Second block: Cultural Foods

Third block: Psychology

Fourth block: Gym

Fifth block: English

LUNCH

Sixth Block: Biology

Seventh Block: Career Education

Sighing he headed off to his first class after a quick goodbye to Remus and a promise to find him at lunch. He walked quickly to his U.S. History classroom, after Hogwarts, navigating Forks High with the aid of his map was a piece of cake.

He entered the classroom and winced, everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to look at him. He quickly offered the teacher, one Mr. Andrews, his slip. Mr. Andrews just smiled,

"Ah, Mr. Potter-Lupin-Black, I was wondering when you'd find your way here. Just take a seat next to Jasper and Angela there in the third row, and try not to be late again…Now then class we were just starting our unit on the Civil War…" He continued on as Harry rushed over to his seat and sat down. He mumbled a quick hello to the people on either side of him, on his left must have been Jasper, and to his right who he assumed was Angela. They both nodded at him in welcome as he got out his notebook to start taking notes.

_*Time skip*_

Harry sighed as he entered Remus's classroom and took a seat near the back in the corner, where no one could come up behind him. His first four classes hadn't been bad. He was looking forwards to learning about different cultures in his FCS class and learning a few new recipes as well. Psychology was interesting, though after experiencing Legillimency and Occulmency, he wasn't too keen on finding out how the mind worked. He had caught a break in Gym, as it was his first day. The coach had just let him sit on the bleachers and watch. Jasper and Angela were in that class, and so were some other kids that were apparently Jasper's siblings if the way they interacted was anything to go by. But not the one with the eyes.

Remus looked at him as he came in and walked back to where Harry was sitting,

"Harry, How are your classes going so far?" he asked as the students trickled in and took their seats. Harry glanced at him and grinned,

"It's school Remy, and technically I already graduated the equivalent of High School." He replied.

Remus just shook his head,

"It was your idea to complete your education Harry, might as well sail where the wind takes you."

The bell rang then and Remus moved to the front of the class to begin his lecture. Harry didn't pay much attention to it, and knew Remus would call him out on it later, but he left him alone for now.

Harry blinked dazedly as the bell rang, had he really fallen asleep? Remus came over to him and waited while he gathered his things and then they both headed to the cafeteria. Remus could have gone to the teacher's lounge, but had decided that at least for today he'd sit with Harry. It would hopefully keep most of the students away from him, and give him a slight chance to relax. As they sat down Remus asked him,

"Are you sure you're getting enough sleep Pup?"

"I don't know, define 'enough sleep'?" Harry asked, evading the question slightly.

Remus looked at him worriedly, "Eight hours minimum."

"Nope." Harry said as he opened his lunch sack and pulled out the sandwich he had made that morning. Turkey with mayo, lettuce, tomato, and bacon. Yum.

"We can make some more Dreamless Sleep if you need it Harry, we'd just have to watch your doses." Remus said, as he did the same as Harry.

Harry shook his head, "Nope the stuff actually stopped working as well. Poppy said my dosage was to high, she couldn't morally risk giving me the dose I'd require on even weekly basis."

Remus sighed, "Is it the nightmares again?"

Harry looked away his eyes coming to rest on the table of….well they were some kind of creatures, the Cullen's were. He wasn't blind, or stupid. He just couldn't pin exactly what kind.

"Yeah, but I can handle it Remy." He muttered taking a big bite of his sandwich. Remus let him be after that knowing that now was not the time to press him. They spent the rest of the lunch block eating quietly with the occasional laugh at the remembrance of something Sirius had done.

The lunch block ended and Harry got up to head to Biology,

"I'll see you after school Remus." He said, smiling warmly at the man before heading towards his classroom. He walked in and got the slip signed by Mr. Banner, who waved him to the only open seat. Harry turned towards it, only to hesitate slightly, though no one else seemed to notice. He would be sitting next to the guy with the eyes. Thinking about it, he really should just learn the guy's name, the guy with the eyes, was just really weird to call someone. He walked back to the desk and slid in beside the guy, deciding to be friendly, which was odd for him, he stuck out his hand "Hi, I'm Harry."

The man, because he certainly wasn't a boy, took his hand smiling,

"Edward, it's really nice to meet you Harry."

_(AN: I really, really considered leaving it here, but I thought I'd be nice because it is Christmas.)_

Edward POV

I had followed him in the minds of everyone that day, watched his every move. I'd even sat as close as I could to him in the cafeteria without drawing attention. But nothing compared to sitting next to him and shaking his hand, I never wanted to let go of his hand. I was the first person he'd actually fully introduced himself to all day. It made my dead heart sing with joy. We had at least another few minutes until class started so I finally had a chance to actually talk to my mate for the first time.

"So how are you liking this little rainy town so far Harry?" I asked, loving being able to say his name.

He shrugged, "Eh. It's alright, It's pretty different from the cities that I grew up around, London was really big and busy, and Surry before that was different from here to. Here…You're closer to nature, You have all these woods, and I think I heard someone mention a beach down on the rez."

I nodded, mentally frowning at the mention of the beach,

"Yeah it's fine, I guess I'm sort of used to it. Whenever my family moves we tend to move to smaller towns. So it's not really that unusual to me." I told him, "So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

Harry grinned, "I like to run, and I'm pretty good in physical defense. But I like to read a lot too. Music's cool, and….I like to garden?" He replied.

"You say that last one like it's a question." I questioned curious.

"Oh, well my aunt always made me garden back in Surrey, It's sort of just something I do. It relaxes me because I can let my mind wander."

I frowned, "I thought you lived with your godfathers Sirius and Remus?"

"I do, but up until I was fifteen I lived with my aunt and uncle and cousin in Surrey."

"Oh" I said, as the bell rang to start the beginning of class and I dared not talk then. Mr. Banner was a good teacher and a nice guy. But he did not like it if you didn't pay attention in his class. The last thing I needed was to be moved away from my mate for talking.

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story so far and added it to their alerts! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry it was a bit later than I'd meant it to be due to it being the holiday season and me being busy. Review, and Merry Christmas Everyone! = )**


End file.
